Campamento
by yannel
Summary: Tercero de secundaria, un viaje de fin de curso puede cambiarle la vida a muchos. Y no ser tan relajante como esperabas. Sí, un mal resumen // Alerta de Slash x3 Varias parejas.
1. En el autobús

Bueno mi hermana y yo decidimos hacer este fic y ojalá les guste, Es nuestro primer fic y pues somos novatas en esto así que sin más que decir les dejo el fic. El primer cap es de mi hermana, yo me encargaré del siguiente :B

Desclaimer:los personaje de South Park no nos pertenecen , le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, bla bla

1

**En el autobús.**

—Pórtate bien, amorcito —dijo Lianne Cartman a su hijo, tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla, algo en lo que, por supuesto, falló.

—Te veo luego, mamá —dijo Eric, apartándose y dándole la espalda para irse con el grupo de niños que se amontonaban frente el autobús.

La señora Cartman no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de nostalgia, estaba perdiendo a su hijo. Y lo sabía. Claro, ya no era un niño de ocho años al que podía contentar fácilmente con comida y hacer que la acompañara a todos lados. Ahora tenía quince y cada vez se apartaba más. Era su único amigo, y lo perdía.

—¡Hagan una fila ordenada frente al autobús! —gritó el señor Mackey a los alumnos de tercero de secundaria—, Sin empujar, ¿mmmkay?

—Adios papá —dijo Butters, dándole un abrazo a su padre. Tenía una mochila rosa colgada del hombro; a pesar del tiempo, Butters se veía igual de inocente e infantil como siempre. Ni siquiera había crecido mucho en estatura, le llegaba a Cartman a los hombros.

—No desobedezcas al señor Garrison en nada, ¿Me oíste, Butters? —dijo el señor Stotch— o tu mamá y yo lo sabremos y haremos que te castiguen.

—S-sí, señor —dijo Butters, frotándose los nudillos de las manos, una maña que se le había hecho más común con el tiempo.

—Ya están subiendo, ten cuidado y haz caso de todo lo que te digan, no salgas solo y no te olvides de ponerte bien el repelente—dijo la señora besando a su hijo en la frente— Nos vemos en dos semanas.

—Sí, mamá —el chico se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el camión, donde ya se habían subido todos.

«¿Cómo sabrán si me porto mal? ¿El señor Garrison les avisará por teléfono? Tengo que estar con cuidado…»

Cuando Butters entró, la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados, pero el autobús debía estar lleno, eso quería decir que después de todo no había sido el último en subir.

Caminó por el pasillo pensando dónde sentarse cuando vio, casi al fondo, a un chico con una gorra azul cielo y un pompón amarillo, y su rostro se iluminó súbitamente.

—¡Eric! —gritó, y corrió hacia él que podía decirse, había sido y sería su único amigo—. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—No lo sé, déjame pensarlo… —dijo Eric, quien en realidad había estado esperando al rubio—, ¿Qué traes de comer?

Butters puso su mochila en el asiento y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella.

—Mmmm, galletas con chispas de chocolate, un sándwich, un paquete de Cheesy Poffs y…

—Suficiente, puedes tener el honor de sentarte conmigo, Butters.

—Que bien —dijo Butters sonriendo, se sentó y después de una pausa añadió—: Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Eric. Después de este viaje es la graduación y y-yo… me gustaría… —el chico se sonrojó sin motivo aparente, no miraba a Eric sino al asiento de el frente, y esperaba que éste no notara su repentino nerviosismo—, p-pasar mucho… tiem-tiempo juntos… porque luego iremos a la preparatoria y no sé si tu… te quiero mucho, E-eric.

Pero Eric no respondió, Butters levantó la vista y vio que su único amigo miraba por la ventanilla, tal vez ni siquiera lo había escuchado, y eso lo hizo sonrojarse aún más. Y sentirse de alguna forma humillado, tuvo que darse una patada mental por eso.

Pensó en preguntarle algo para ver si lo había escuchando, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, y en vez de eso se recargó en el asiento y miró al frente, sería mejor olvidar esto.

Eric no dijo ni una palabra en un rato, algo bastante raro en él.

Luego de un par de minutos llegaron Stan y Wendy tomados de las manos, y se sentaron tras de ellos. Eran la típica pareja que rompía y volvía. Ni siquiera tenía sentido cortar con Wendy, pensaba Stan, porque siempre volvería con ella. Probablemente terminarían casados y con un matrimonio "perfecto". Estaban apenas en secundaria pero los dos sabían que era lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Inmediatamente tras de esos dos llegó la segunda pareja "perfecta": Kyle y Bebe. Ambos reían y se sentaron en los asientos al otro lado del pasillo de Stan y Wendy. Kyle le susurró algo al oído a Bebe y ella comenzó a reír como una loca.

—¡Ya basta, Kyle!

—Pero sabes que es cierto.

Más risas.

El último en llegar fue Damien.

—Trate de ser más puntual mmmkay? Porque ser impuntual es malo, mmmkay?

El chico vestido completamente de negro apenas lo escuchó, y caminó entre las filas buscando donde sentarse. Pronto encontró un asiento vacío, y sonrió satisfecho.

—Hey Pip, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí verdad? —dijo, y se sentó sin esperar respuesta, no es que tuviera opción de todos modos, era el único asiento vacío. El había confiado en que así sería.

—Buenos días, Damien —dijo Pip en apenas un murmullo.

Damien le intimidaba, y le agradaba al mismo tiempo. Era sentimientos contradictorios. En parte porque el chico era el Anticristo, tenía poderes satánicos y a los ocho años lo había convertido en fuegos artificiales (eso no se olvida con facilidad…). Pero al mismo tiempo, era el único de la clase que lo trataba como una persona, Pip a veces pensaba que la amabilidad de Damien hacia él era porque estaba arrepentido de lo que le había hecho. ¿El Anticristo arrepentido? Todo era muy confuso. Y además si estaba tan "arrepentido"... ¿no hubiera sido más fácil sólo disculparse? Oh, ¿El Anticristo disculpándose? Más raro todavía.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos —dijo la directora Victoria, de pie frente a todos—. Llegaremos al campamento en unas cuatro horas si todo sale bien y haremos varias paradas. Disfruten el viaje.

Llevaban ya tres horas de camino, y el autobús era un caos total. El señor Mackey, la directora Victoria y el señor Garrison trataban de mantener el orden, pero era en vano. Había migajas y envolturas de comida por todo el piso, olía a jugo de naranja porque Kevin había derramado en el piso, y se había hecho pegajoso. Los chicos se pasaban de un lado a otro y aventaban botellas vacías y gritaban. El chofer llevaba unos audífonos para distraerse pero el escándalo era demasiado.

—Tal vez deberíamos ponerles una película —dijo la directora Victoria, cuando la mitad de un sándwich aterrizó en su regazo.

—Estos son unos demonios, lo que deberíamos hacer sería atarlos a sus asientos y amordazarlos —dijo el señor Garrison volteando los ojos en gesto despectivo.

—Creo que traje algunas películas, mmkay?

—¿Cuáles?

—la de Spinky el canguro saltarín…

—¿Está usted loco? —dijo el señor Garrison— Si les ponemos eso los enfureceremos y nos comerán vivos, estos hijos de puta son capaces de todo.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Garrison —dijo la directora Victoria —¿No hay algo más?

—Voy a ver, mmmkay?

—¿Usted no trae algo, señor Garrison?

—Pues a menos que quiera ponerles un dvd a los chicos de varios hombres follando entre ellos…

—¡Señor Garrison! —dijeron Mackey y la directora Victoria al mismo tiempo.

—Usted preguntó…

—Sí, y no lo vuelvo a hacer— ¬¬

—Traigo la nueva de Harry Potter… —dijo Mackey—, pero es pirata, mmmkay?

—No importa, no importa —dijo Victoria—, con tal de que estas bestias se calmen.

Y así el tercer grado de la secundaria de South Park terminó en un camión con destino a un campamento en medio de la noche (habían salido a las 6 de las tarde) por entre carreteras vacías y viendo la última película de Harry Potter de forma ilegal.

—¡Harry es tan sexy! —dijo Red a Heidi en medio de una risita.

—Yo creo que los gemelos son los mejores 3!

—Esta película es estúpida— susurró Cartman.

—Yo creo que ser un mago debe ser divertido —dijo Butters, sonriendo.

—Ser un mago debe ser marica.

—Pues cuando jug-gabamos a El Señor de los Anillos, tú eras un m-mago.

—¡Cállate butters!

De pronto se escuchó una leve explosión y todos dieron grititos de susto. Pip se agarró al brazo de Damien sin darse cuenta, al igual que Tweek al de Craig.

—GAAAHH —gritó el rubio, aferrándose a su amigo— ¡Jesús! ¡Nos han atacado! ¡Quieren matarnos! ¡MATARNOS!

—No pasa nada, Tweek —susurró Craig, tratando de calmarlo.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo pasó?! —gritó Cartman.

—No se preocupen chicos, ustedes sigan viendo la película mientras el chofer sale a checar el motor, mmmkay? Todo va a salir bien.

Justo entonces se apagaron todas las luces y las pantallas, y hubo varias exclamaciones generales estilo "Mierda!", "Oh Dios mío!" o simplemente "Gaaaah!"

—Parece que se nos acabó la batería, pero todo estará bien, mmmkay? Estense en sus asientos.

Fue entonces cuando Pip se dio cuenta de que no había soltado el brazo de Damien y seguía aferrándolo con fuerza, sintió que su rostro comenzaba a arder, por lo menos estaba tan oscuro que nadie notaría su sonrojo. Lo soltó y se recargó en la ventanilla, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y se asomó. Afuera las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, no se veía nada más que bosque en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, era un bonito paisaje. Pero tenía miedo, allá afuera podía haber cualquier cosa tras el primer arbusto.

—Está bien, Pip —dijo la voz de Damien tan cerca de su oído que se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

—No va a pasar nada, así que no tengas miedo, puedes intentar dormir un poco —por algún motivo, Pip se estremeció al escucharlo hablar tan cerca de nuevo.

—No tengo sueño, pero gracias.

Damien intentó decir algo más, pero no se le ocurrió qué, así que volvió a su posición normal. Hubiera querido abrazarlo, pero no se atrevió. En vez trató de ignorar esos pensamientos raros en su mente y esperar que arreglaran el autobús.

Stan sacó un PSP y la luz de su pantalla era la única aparte de la de las estrellas.

—¿Craig?

—…

—¡Oh Jesús!

—¿Qué ocurre, Tweek?

—No puedo dormir aquí, tengo miedo…

Craig le tomó la mano y la apretó.

—No deberías, estoy contigo.

—Cállense, algunos queremos dormir! —gritó Cartman, que en realidad no tenía sueño, y estaba muy aburrido ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

Craig le levantó el dedo de en medio a Cartman desde su asiento más adelante.

—¡Hijo de puta, ¿Quién te crees para…?!

—¡Ya cállate culón, me despertaste! —gritó Kyle, que tampoco había estado dormido.

—¡Cállense todos! —gritó Clyde.

—¡Hijos de puta!

—¡Dejen dormir!

—¡Váyanse al carajo!

—¡Tengo hambre!

—¡GAAH!

—¡Cállense todos o el Sr. Sombrero les hará algo muy malo! —gritó el señor Garrison poniéndose de pie—, ¡No vamos a aguantarlos, así que se callan o su culo pagará por eso, hijos de puta!

Silencio. De nuevo.

Habían hablado por teléfono pidiendo ayuda, y llegaría al amanecer. Por el momento debían pasar la noche dentro del autobús.

Bebe se recargó en el hombro de Kyle y trató de dormir, pero era imposible. El hecho de estar ahí, no se sentía seguro.

Cartman agarró la mochila de Butters sin pedirle permiso y sacó el paquete de galletas.

—Eric…

—¿uh?

—Nada…

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, y poco a poco algunos fueron quedándose dormidos, el primero en caer fue Clyde. Se suponía que los maestros y el chófer harían guardia pero pronto se quedaron dormidos también.

En un par de horas, el autobús se sumió en el silencio absoluto, interrumpido solamente por las lentas respiraciones de los chicos al dormir y uno que otro ronquido.

-----

Bueno eso fue todo, si les gusto por favor dejen su opinión y si no también –saca pistola- deja review o muere *inserte música de rap* (?), harán a varias personas felices. Amm la película del canguro si existe D;!

Y se aceptan ideas para el título lol


	2. Un despertar diferente

Olaaaa de nuevo, nos encanta que alguien nos alla leído por ti desidimos continuar, bueno esperamos que les guste el capi essta vez me toco a mi hacer el capi, asi que no se sorprendan si sale muy cursi.

Desclaimer: los personajes de south park no nos pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Sin mas el fic.

2

Un despertar diferente

A la mañana siguiente, todos los chicos seguían en un profundo sueño. Claro ejemplo de ello era Cartman que tenía su cara pegada al vidrio de la ventana, esta tenia un pequeño rastro de saliva, junto a él recargado en su hombro se encontraba Butters con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Otro claro ejemplo era Pip que también tenia su cara recargada en el hombro de su acompañante, que en este caso era Damien , este también tenia su cara recargada sobre la cabeza de Pip. Damien tenia la mano sobre la de Pip , que se encontraba en la pierna de este. Se veían como todo una pareja, sin mencionar que a ambos se les veía felices.

En un par de asientos adelante se encontraban Tweek y Craig. Tweek tenia la cara recargada en el pecho de Craig y este tenia una brazo alrededor de él. Ambos se veían tranquilos y felices a la vez.

Como dicen por ahí "el rostro refleja lo que el corazón siente"(N/A: bueno no se si se dice eso pero bueno) y por como veo algunos están felices por ciertas cosas, tal vez un sueño o otras razones tendrán.

—mmmhhh— bostezo uno de los niños, que al parce se estaba levantando—mmmhh…—bostezo de nuevo aquel niño tratando de abrir de sus ojos color esmeralda. Este niño de nombre Kyle, se encontraba medio dormido, por que bueno estaba tratando de recuperar todos los sentidos. Se movió y lo que escucho fue un suave pero audible quejido. Giro su rostro en busca de la persona que emitió aquel quejido y se encontró con Bebe recargada en su hombro profundamente dormida. Dudo en moverla o no, no quería levantarla, así que decidió quedarse quieto. Saco un Mp3 de su bolsillo y se puso a escuchar música hasta que Bebe se levantara.

No tardo mucho en levantarse alguien mas. Con algo de dificultad Stan abrió sus ojos y con la mirada busco a Wendy, que al igual que Bebe seguía dormida recargada en el hombro de su novio. Sin mas opción, saco su Psp y se puso a jugar .

El tercero en levantarse fue Butters , con la misma dificultad que los otros, pero se sorprendió al sentir que estaba recargado en algo y su sorpresa aumento al ver en lo que tenia la cara recargada en el hombro de Eric. Su cara se tiño de un rojo intenso y dio un brinco de la sorpresa, alejándose lo mas que podía de Eric.

«¿C-como?...D-dios ¿C-como t-term-mine así? … O-oh D-dios s-si Eric s-se enter-ra. Era en lo único que podía pensar el rubio y mientras mas lo pensaba mas rojo se ponía, se podría decir que un tomate se sentirá afortunado junto a él.

—mmmpphh—se quejo Craig al sentir que algo se movía en su pecho. Entre abrió los ojos, que fijaron su mirada en su pecho, estos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a cierto rubio recargado en el, un rojo carmín se apodero de sus mejillas. Rápidamente desvió su mirada, tratando de calmarse, en unos minutos volvió a dirigir la mirada a aquel que descansaba en su pecho.

« ¿Cómo carajo terminamos en esta posición?...aun que he de admitir que Tweek se ve lindo cuando duerme… ¡un momento! ¡Yo pensé que Tweek se ve lindo!...mierda»

Un pequeño movimiento saco a Craig de sus pensamientos, al parecer Tweek no podía dormir bien. Craig lo observo un rato y de nuevo un sonrojo se apodero de él, pero uno mas sutil que el anterior. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, retiro su mano de la cintura de este y le acaricio el cabello con delicadeza, tratando de no despertarlo. Tweek sonrió ante tal gesto, al parecer se sentía mejor. Una de las manos de este se posaron en la cintura del pelinegro, cosa que altero un poco al mismo.

Al poco tiempo dos chicas se levantaron, esta Heidi y Red, que se encontraban en los asientos de adelante de Damien y Pip. Ellas quisieron ver quien mas estaba despierto, por lo cual se levantaron en sus asientos, para poder ver mejor. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a sus compañeros de atrás dormidos de esa forma, debían admitir que se veían tiernos de esa manera.

—Oye Red ¿traes cámara?—pregunto en voz baja Heidi

—Si ¿Por?—respondió de la misma forma Red

—Pues para tomarles una foto—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

—Aaahh…ok déjame la busco—sin más se agacho para buscar la cámara en su bolso—Listo

—Pues tómales la foto

—Ay vale vale…osh ni siquiera puedes decir por favor—dijo mientras se acomodaba para tomar la tan ansiada foto, una vez que se encontraba en la mejor posición tomo la foto, obiamente le quito el flash para no levantar a nadie—Listo

—A ver—le quito la cámara mientras se sentía en su asiento

—Gracias Red, de nada Heidi—refunfuño mientras se sentaba en su asiento

—Kyaaa mira lo tiernos que se ven—dijo mostrándole la cámara a su amiga

—Si tienes razón—dijo mientras veía la cámara—pero ¿Pero que vamos hacer con ella?

—se la vamos a mostrar a las chicas—respondió mientras guardaba la cámara en su bolso

—aaa vale—dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras en los asientos de atrás Damien se empezaba a levantar. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y por un intento de levantarse apretó ambas manos, pero se sobresalto al sentir algo debajo de una de estas, dirigió su mirada a su mano y un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente al ver que tenia la mano agarrada a la de Pip, la retiro rápidamente y otro sonrojo mas fuerte que el anterior al darse cuenta que ase unos minutos tenia la cabeza recargada sobre la de Pip y este estaba recargado en su hombro.

Se le quedo mirando un rato observando cada fracción de su rostro, parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana, tan lindas pero tan frágiles.

Cuando Pip empezó a dar señales de que se estaba levantando, Damien rápidamente se hizo el dormido ¿Para que? Ni el mismo sabia, solo lo hizo como impulso

Pip con algo de esfuerzo empezó a abrir los ojos, veía algo borroso así que se llevo las manos a la cara para tallarse los ojos, se enderezo para poder hacer el acto mejor. Una vez mejorada la vista, se volteo para ver si Damien ya se había levantado, pero parece ser que no. Se le quedo mirando, cuando sintió un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas, desvió su mirada a la ventana, sabia que si se quedaba mirando mas tiempo al moreno, su sonrojo aumentaría notablemente. Así que sin opción se quedo observando al paisaje atreves de la ventana.

Unos asientos mas adelante se encontraba Craig con la mirada perdida, la mano que antes había usado para acarisiar los rubios cabellos, ahora se encontraba quieta pero seguía en la cabeza. Cundo sintió que algo se movía debajo de su mano, dirigió su mirada al rubio y pudo ver que se encontraba por levantarse y al igual que Damien se hizo el dormido.

Tweek se empezó a despertarse y lo primero que sintió o en este caso olio fue un dulce aroma a mentas. Cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cabeza, lentamente se llevo la mano a su cabeza para averiguar el motivo de su peso extra. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir una piel suave sobre su cabeza que no era la suya. Pero sus ojos casi se le salen cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en el pecho de Craig, rápidamente retiro la mano del moreno de su cabeza, pero con cierta delicadeza porque no quería despertarlo. Con movimientos rápidos pero cuidadosos Tweek se retiro de aquella posición.

Craig abrió uno de sus ojos para ver la reacción del rubio y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cuando vio a su amigo rojo como un tomate con la cabeza gacha tratando de no hacerlo notorio, pero ser rubio no ayuda de mucho.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y ya todos estaban despiertos, incluso los que fingían ya estaban "despiertos". Los tres rubios del camión evitaban a toda costa mirar a sus compañeros de asiento y si por casualidad lo hacían un sonrojo muy notorio se hacía presente en su cara , cosa que por cierto les causaba cierta gracia a los morenos, aun que he de decir que Cartman no entendía nada pero tampoco se iba a poner a preguntar que le pasaba, así que lo paso por alto

—Escuchen chicos la ayuda ya llego así que en poco tiempo estaremos en camino al campamento—dijo la directora Victoria

Se escucho un "al fin" general y después todos volvieron a lo suyo.

—Oye Kyle —Hablo Bebe a su novio

— ¿Mande?—pregunto Kyle que aun se encontraba escuchando música

—podrías cambiarle el asiento a Wendy plisss—rogo esta con una cara de perrito

—mm. ..Está bien—contesto con cierto tono de resignación. El sabía que no podía negarle nada a Bebe por que esta se enojaría.

Con algo de esfuerzo se paso sobre Bebe tratando de no pisarla en el proceso, esta rápidamente se paso al asiento de su novio para que así no hubiera problemas.

Sin más que hacer el pelirrojo se sentó donde antes estaba Wendy. Volteo a su izquierda y pudo ver que Stan seguía jugando con su Psp y como traía puestos sus audífonos no se dio cuenta de nada. Una idea paso por la mente del judío y una sonrisa formo en su cara.

Lentamente fue acercando su cara al cuello del moreno y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca dio un pequeño soplido. Esto hizo que a Stan le diera un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente se quito sus audífonos y volteo para encotrarse con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su amigo.

—Kyleee—dijo en forma de reproche, realmente odiaba que le hicieran eso.

—ya ya…lo siento es que no me pude resistir, te veías tan concentrado que no lo pude evitar—dijo con la sonrisa a un en su cara y tratando de evitar que saliera una risa

—vale, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer—

—lo juro—dijo mientras levantaba la mano, pero con la sonrisa de victoria en la cara

Stan se le quedo mirando un rato y un pequeño tono rosa se apodero de sus mejilla y rápidamente desvió su mirada , cosa que dejo un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza del pelirrojo, por así decirlo.

—escuchen chicos el autobús ya esta reparado, ¿mmmmkay?—dijo el señor Mackey— por lo cual partiremos en breve, ¿mmkay?

Sin más el autobús se puso en marcha. Los profes decidieron volverles a poner la peli de Harry Potter para que la acabaran de ver. Aun que hubo algunos que no prestaron atención a la película, ya que estaban muy concentrados en sus pensamientos.

Pasando un par de horas llegaron a lo que sería su campamento donde pasarían las siguientes dos semanas o tal vez más tiempo…

Neee se dieron cuenta de que muchos se sonrojaron , esq me gusta hacer sonrojar ala gente bueee espero q les aya gustado

Dejen review , me haran feliz si lo hacen se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte etc..


	3. Kenny

Tercer cap :3

South Park © Matt Stone & Trey Parker

—Este lugar es una mierda —dijo Cartman, caminando atrás del grupo, se dirigían a las cabañas—. Odio caminar tanto, ya son como cinco kilómetros, tengo mucha hambre y seguro ni siquiera tienen cable…

—Cállate culón —respondió Kyle, que iba justo delante de él—, no hemos caminado ni medio kilómetro…

—Sí, gordo —dijo Bebe—, no deberías quejarte, que caminar puede hacerte disminuir el culo tan grande que tienes.

Todos se rieron. Burlarse del físico de Cartman era común, casi obligatorio, pero no dejaba de parecerles divertido.

—¡Puta! No me llames gordo, ¡coño! — gritó Cartman, apuntando a Bebe con el dedo, y deteniéndose a tomar aire— Eres una zorra!

Bebe iba a responder algo cuando fue interrumpida.

—¡No le llames así a Bebe! —gritó Clyde, que iba más adelante, pero había escuchado todo. Normalmente no intervenía en esas peleas absurdas, pero ese gordo hijo de puta había insultado a Bebe y el debía… tal vez así…

—Sí… eso iba a decir —dijo Kyle, sorprendido—. ¡No le llames así a Bebe!

—Ah… Gracias — o-oU «WTF?»

—Ah.. váyanse al carajo los tres —respondió Cartman, al tiempo que les sacaba el dedo (exactamente como Craig) a cada uno—, no sé como defienden a un puta como esa.

—¡Te dije que no la llamaras así! —gritó Clyde, caminando hacia donde estaba Eric, cerrando sus puños y mandándole una de sus miradas asesinas a Cartman.

—Si... ¡que no la llamaras así! —gritó Kyle, colocándose al lado de Clyde, más sorprendido que enojado. «¡Ese maldito se está robando mis diálogos! ¿Qué carajo…?».

—¿Llamarla cómo? ¿Puta? —dijo Cartman—, ¡Pero si lo es! P-U-T-A!

—¡Te lo advertí! —gritó Clyde, lanzándose contra Eric.

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y el chico cayó de espaldas, aturdido. Cartman se cubrió la cara con los brazos y giró hacia la derecha para trata de levantarse pero Clyde comenzó a darle patadas en la espalda.

—¡Pelea de gordos! —gritó Red, y fue como si todos salieran de un aturdimiento y comenzaron a vitorear.

—¡Eres un maldito marica! —gritó Clyde.

—¡No no no, Clyde —gritaba Cartman, tratando de cubrirse el rostro, pero teniendo vulnerable el resto del cuerpo.

Los chicos que habían ido más adelante se regresaron corriendo y formaron un círculo alrededor de Clyde y Eric.

—¡Dale más fuerte a ese maldito! —gritó Stan.

—Las peleas de mortales son aburridas —dijo Damien, volteando los ojos con impaciencia.

—¡Def-f-iénde-de-de-te maric-c-a! —gritó Jimmy.

Kyle seguía parado ahí frente a ellos dos, sintiéndose un poco idiota, y retrocediendo poco a poco, aunque nadie se dio cuenta porque todos estaban viendo la pelea (o más bien a Clyde torturando a Cartman sin que éste hiciera algo más que cubrirse y gritarle).

Kyle buscó a Bebe con la vista pero no la encontraba entre sus compañeros de clase.

—¡Ya! Tú ganas Clyde! Tú ganas! —gritaba Cartman.

En eso Craig salió de entre el círculo y comenzó a golpear también a Cartman.

—¡Pídele disculpas a Bebe!

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Cartman—, ¡Lo siento! ¡YA!

—Bien.

Clyde dejó de darle patadas a Cartman, éste se levantó con dificultad, escupió algo de sangre y luego se volvió hacia el chico que le había dado la paliza, y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con todas las fuerzas que pudo conseguir.

—Jajajajaja pendejo!

Varios metros más adelante los maestros apenas se estaban dando cuenta de que los alumnos no los iban siguiendo como iban imaginando (apenas).

—¡Esos hijos de puta! —exclamó el Señor Garrison— ¡Claro, si se pierden nosotros somos los que tendremos que pagar por su maldito culo!

—No deben estar muy lejos, mmmkay?

Y así fue como el señor Garrison, la directora Victoria y el señor Mackey se regresaron en búsqueda de los alumnos, no fue difícil, los gritos de "¡Dale más fuerte!" y "¡Oh Dios, se van a matar… Genial!" hicieron todo más sencillo.

—Abran paso, Dios mío —dijo la directora empujando a Butters a un lado, el niño cayó de sentón—. ¡Quítense!

Poco a poco el círculo se fue dispersando, y lo gritos se fueron convirtiendo en murmullos. Pero Clyde y Cartman no se habían dado cuenta de eso, y no se dieron cuenta hasta que el señor Mackey tomó a Eric por los hombros y lo alejó de Clyde, que estaba siendo aplastado por uno de los pies de Cartman en el estómago.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Pero cómo…? —dijo la directora Victoria, con verdadero miedo en su rostro. Si lo chicos se habían lastimado de alguna forma grave, la culpa sería de ella por no haberlos cuidado bien y la sociedad de padres de familia se molestaría, y mucho.

Además afectaría la imagen de la escuela.

Clyde se puso de pie con dificultad, le dolía sobre todo el estómago y el ojo izquierdo, que era donde le habían dado el puñetazo.

—Bueno, sigan todos, aquí no ha pasado nada —dijo el señor Garrison «Sólo un intento de asesinato…».

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo Token a Clyde.

El chico negó con la cabeza, buscaba a Bebe, pero no la encontraba, seguramente ya estaba caminando con los demás. Al darse cuenta de eso un dolor que nada tenía que ver con los golpes apareció en algún lugar dentro de él. Quemaba, arrasaba con algo, _¿Su corazón, tal vez?_

«Eres un tonto, Clyde».

—Bueno, vamos —dijo Token, señalando con la cabeza al grupo.

—Sí.

—Oye Clyde…

—¿uh?

—¿Tanto te gusta?

—… ¿De qué hablas?

—Nadie sobre-reacciona así por una chica cualquiera.

—Lo sé.

Clyde sintió como el ardor cubría sus mejillas y bajó la mirada, al tiempo que una lágrima luchaba por salir. Y lo logró.

—¿Bebe? —preguntó Kyle a su novia, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

La chica rubia caminaba delante de él, y cada vez que intentaba dirigirle la palabra, ella volteaba hacia otro lado.

—¿No vas a hablar conmigo?

Bebe emitió un gruñido como respuesta.

—¡¿Pero qué hice?!

Ella se detuvo de repente, sorprendiendo a Kyle, pues esperaba más bien ser ignorado de nuevo.

—A ver… ¿Qué te parece no haberme defendido de ese culón y tener que haberlo hecho Clyde en vez de quién es mi novio?

—Pues…

—Si no puedo confiar en ti para que me defiendas…

—¡No Bebe, espera! —dijo Kyle, desesperado—, Mira, es Cartman. Siempre dice cosas así, tú lo conoces, no es la primera vez que te llama zorra, ni será la última así que…

—¡Así que no le viste el caso a defenderme! —exclamó ella.

—¡No! Es que… vamos Bebe —Kyle dio un paso hacia ella y le puso las manos en los hombros—, me sorprendió, es todo. La reacción de Clyde, todo. Sabes lo mucho que odio a ese idiota, pero…

Bebe suavizó un poco su rostro. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de esmeralda de Kyle, estaba confundida, era todo. Y Kyle seguramente también.

—A mi también.

—No te enojes conmigo —dijo súbitamente Kyle—, te amo.

Y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, como una forma de dar por terminado el asunto. Un beso para dejar atrás los gritos de hace tres minutos, y la confusión.

—También te amo.

Media hora después estaban todos en lo que sería el campamento. Era, según las palabras de Craig, una mierda.

En medio de un prado, había dieciséis cabañas. La más grande de ella servía de cafetería, luego estaba la enfermería (estrenada por Clyde y Cartman, por supuesto), las demás eran todas iguales y tenían un número cada una desde el 1 al 13. La última, más pequeña que las demás, servía como una especie de bodega.

Eran todas de madera, y de un piso. Tenían una chimenea de piedra que probablemente quedaría sin uso.

—Eh, tengo una duda —preguntó Heidi.

—¿Si? —dijo la directora Victoria, una vez les hubo dicho la función de cada cabaña.

—Son sólo once cabañas, y nosotros somos más, ¿vamos a compartir?

—Corrección, son 8 para ustedes, 5 son para nosotros los maestros, la enfermera y la cocinera.

—Oh... ¿Y podemos elegir a nuestros compañeros?

Una ola de murmullos recorrió al grupo.

—Dos por cabaña —dijo—, no, en la puerta de cada cabaña están los nombres de quienes van a dormir ahí.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a protestar, y entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y salieron Clyde y Cartman.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Craig a Clyde.

—Nada, nos dieron algo para el dolor y ya.

—¿Osea que ya no te duele nada? —preguntó Tweek, entre nervioso y preocupado.

Clyde negó con la cabeza.

—¡Bien!

—Entonces, traigan sus cosas y pónganse cómodos en las cabañas, chicos —dijo la directora—, tienen todo el día libre, si quieren pueden ir al lago o a…

Ya nadie la escuchaba, cada quien estaba por su lado, checando las listas.

—¡Nos tocó juntas! —gritó Red a Heidi.

—¡Por suerte!

—Oh noooooo —gritó Pip, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y sacudiéndola—, no, no, no puede ser!

—¿Qué pasa, Pippers? —preguntó Damien, quien no había buscado su nombre.

El chico rubio se volteó y lo agarró del cuello de la playera, Damien se sorprendió por esta reacción, su amigo se veía asustado, asustado de verdad, los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

—¡Eric Cartman! —gritó—, ¡eso pasa!

—Eh?

Pip comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza.

—¡Debo compartir cabaña con Eric Cartman por las próximas dos semanas!

—Oh, que mierda…

«Entonces con quién me habrá tocado?» pensó Damien, con cierta desilusión, pero la respuesta llegó rápido.

—¡¿Damien?! —dijo Clyde—. ¡Pero directora, ese tipo está desquiciado, va a quemar la cabaña entera conmigo dentro o algo asi!

—Estoy aquí atrás, eh? —dijo Damien.

—Oh mierda —lloró Clyde—, Estoy perdido…

—¿Tweek? —dijo Kyle en un susurro, había estado casi por completo seguro de que le tocaría con Stan, hubiera sido divertido. «Al menos no me tocó con el culón como al pobre de Pip…».

—¿Craig? —dijo Stan —pero él me odia.

—Así es —dijo Craig con un suspiro, justo atrás de Stan.

—¿Kyle? —dijo Tweek—, Gaaah! Eso es mucha presión!

Butters estaba parado frente a su cabaña, la 5, algo confundido. «¿Pero no se suponía que…?».

Algo debía estar mal ahí, tal vez un error al momento de hacer las listas. Pero la directora había dicho que estaba todo bien, y además ahí decía claramente…

_Cabaña 5_

_- Leopold Stotch_

_- Kenneth McCormick_

—¿Kenny…? —dijo en un susurro.

Butters se dio la vuelta buscando a algún profesor, y vio al señor Garrison frente a la cabaña 13 metiendo las maletas.

—¿Señor Garrison?

—¿Qué ocurre Butters?

El chico comenzó a frotarse los nudillos de las manos de nuevo.

—Pues… mi hoja dice que voy con Kenny…

—¿McCormick?

—Sí —dijo—, pero Kenny no vino.

De pronto lo invadió el miedo a tener que para la noche solo en esa cabaña, al no haber más chicos con los que pudiera compartir.

—No, no vino hoy.

El señor Garrison arrojó la última maleta dentro de la cabaña, y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Butters con inseguridad.

—Al principio no iba a venir, tu sabes, estos viajes no son baratos… alimento y todo eso —dijo—, pero al final si consiguió el dinero, y vendrá.

—¿En serio? —dijo Butters aliviado, y sonrió. No tendría que estar solo. Además Kenny le caía bien, no solían convivir mucho, pero al menos no lo trataba mal.

—Sí, y ahora largo que quiero descansar.

—Gracias, señor —dijo el chico, pero el señor Garrison ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

«Pero no me dijo a qué hora llegaría» pensó, «Espero que sea hoy… por favor que sea hoy».

Dejen sus reviews :3


End file.
